


"girl's" night with nagito komaeda!!

by himbojohnegbert



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: He/Him She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Tanaka Gundham, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito-centric, Lowercase, M/M, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Non-Binary Mioda Ibuki, Non-Binary Nanami Chiaki, Non-Binary Nevermind Sonia, Non-Binary Pekoyama Peko, Non-Binary Tanaka Gundham, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Not Beta Read, Other, She/Her They/Them and It/Its Pronouns for Pekoyama Peko, She/Her They/Them and Nya/Nyas Pronouns for Mioda Ibuki, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Nanami Chiaki, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Nevermind Sonia, Sleepover Fic, Sleepovers, Soda Kazuichi Being Dumb, They/Them Pronouns for Kamukura Izuru, Trans Hinata Hajime, a little transphobia, akane doesn't know what a non binary person is but she supports them, as a treat, haha trans people, hiyoko gets locked in a closet for her homophobic crimes, hiyoko slander-centric, im sorry, im sorry hiyoko enjoyers, im trans dont report, its all in good fun tho, kazuichi needs to learn about homosexuality, let hiyoko say fuck, my friendship headcanons, nagito and sonia are best friends who don't know how to talk to each other, nagito gets invited to the "girls sleepover", non-binary komaeda nagito, ok get ready for the enby tags, so many non binary people, sonia ibuki chiaki and peko r ok w being called girls they just don't care, sonia nevermind is so silly, there might be more but idc goodbye, this was an inside joke between my bestie and i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbojohnegbert/pseuds/himbojohnegbert
Summary: nagito gets invited to the girl's sleepover because the boys didn't want him at theirs
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, slightly - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	"girl's" night with nagito komaeda!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [val my bestie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=val+my+bestie).



> hi this is a disaster and hi val

the doorbell rang. nanami hopped off of mioda's bed and ran to the door to greet whoever was there. 

"ah, hello, nanami-san!" komaeda waved pleasantly with a warm smile on his face. nanami stepped aside and let him come in. "it's truly wonderful to see you again!"

"i saw you yesterday, but it's nice to see you too, i think."

"i was so happy when you all invited me to your sleepover! the boys and gundham didn't want me at their's for reasons i cannot disclose, which is fair, i wouldn't want trash like me at my slumber party at all!" 

"hey, komaeda? i'm sorry, but can you just shut up and come to mioda-san's bedroom?" 

"of course, nanami-san," the white haired one followed nanami to mioda's bedroom and was greeted by varying levels of interest.

"greetings, komaeda-kun," pekoyama nodded respectfully from the wall she was leaning against.

"hello! it's very nice to see you again!" sonia bowed.

"h-h-hi, k-komaeda-san!" tsumiki smiled at them from the bed. 

"hey," koizumi sighed from a sleeping bag on the floor. she was presumably doing something with saionji. 

"i still don't know why we invited him, he's just gonna grope us while we're sleeping or something. he's creepy and gross and i don't know why we even invited a BOY here.."

the greetings were put on hold as saionji made her usual cruel comments towards komaeda. normally, he would ignore her and move on, but maybe not when she oh-so-blatantly misgendered him.

"apologies, saionji-chan, but i am not a boy," komaeda frowned. he was okay with the people close to him using gendered terms with him, (his lover calling him their boyfriend, mostly,) but definitely not those who... weren't so kind to him. 

saionji huffed and crossed her arms, turning away. "whatever, you know what i meant."

"ibuki is back! is nagito-sa-why the tense atmosphere?" 

"saionji just misgendered komaeda," nanami deadpanned.

"whaaa?! blubblubblubblubblub-" mioda began foaming at the mouth.

"mioda-san, it's really okay. of course saionji-chan would hate scum like me! i wouldn't respect me either, aha.."

mioda grabbed him by the shoulders aggressively, "no, nagito-san! you deserve respect just like ibuki, nanami-chan and sonia-chan do!" she shook him aggressively and gave him a hug. they slowly returned the gesture, wrapping their arms around her back awkwardly. she smelled the way rock candy tasted, it was an intriguing and sweet scent that comforted komaeda beyond belief. 

"thank you, mioda-san," he leaned into her and let himself get lost in the feeling of a hug from his friend. 

"whatevverrr, hey, nagito-san!" owari gave him a big toothy grin as she worked her way through a bag of barbecue chips. "good to see 'ya!" 

"hello, owari-chan, nice to see you too."

nanami tugged on the white haired one's sleeve. "komaeda, sonia-san wanted to paint your nails," they said, before returning to the bed to continue their game. 

"yes, i would like nothing more than to do so!" sonia took komaeda by the hand after he gave a small nod and lead him to the dining room table. she pulled a small bottle of baby blue nail polish out of the pocket in her skirt. 

komaeda was seated on one chair while sonia kneeled uncomfortably on one across from him. she bent over the table and took one hand in her own, tilting it how she needed to as she applied the nail polish to his nails.

"how have things been going with tanaka-san?" komaeda asked in a desperate attempt to make small talk. it was no secret that he and sonia were close, but their conversations never seemed to be much more than small talk. 

"wonderful! gundham is a very kind person and they treat me well, i enjoy being around him very much!" sonia raved. they really liked tanaka a lot. it was kind of obvious from the get go that the two were practically made for each other, they bonded over their love for the occult and tanaka's adorable four dark devas of destruction. "have you met anyone that you've come to like yet?"

to be honest, everyone knew that hinata and komaeda were dating, even if they tried their damndest to hide it. they sucked pretty bad at hiding it. neither komaeda nor hinata were out about their sexualities to the others, although it was just commonly accepted by their friends that they both were definitely "playing for the same team." souda and saionji had a hard time accepting that, though, for whatever reason. 

komaeda knew everyone thought/knew he was gay. it's not that he didn't want to tell them, he just didn't feel it necessary. everyone else, on the other hand, wanted confirmation. (hinata was blissfully unaware that everyone knew he was bisexual. he also didn't know that everyone knew that he was dating the ultimate lucky student. komaeda fought the urge to chuckle every time hinata shouted embarrassedly to suppress their PDA, but listened anyways. he would never disrespect the wishes of his beloved.)

"i suppose you could call it that," komaeda smiled wistfully as they supported their head with their hand.

"i see," sonia began a second layer of polish. "i hope he treats you well."

"haha.. he does," the white haired one's face burned slightly, and he stared down at his nails. "wow, you're good at this, sonia-san."

"thank you! i used to always practice on my younger sisters when i lived in novoselic. if i could paint their tiny little nails, yours are what i think the cool kids would call an 'easy dub!'" 

komaeda snickered at that and then fell silent for the rest of the encounter. 

when the two returned to mioda's room, sonia had their arm linked with komaeda's. "hey, hey," nanami didn't look up from her game, but greeted them anyways. 

"finally, the twins are back!" mioda shouted. "ibuki thinks we should play spin the bottle!"

"oh," komaeda grimaced. "i think i'll sit this one out, ladies." 

"m-maybe we could ma-make it spin the b-bottle t-t-truth or d-dare?" tsumiki suggested meekly. 

several hums of agreement were heard, including komaeda's small huff. he wasn't particularly excited to play truth or dare OR spin the bottle, but he could endure it for the sake of his friends--and, of course, the thrill of the game. 

"i'll go first," nanami said rather confidently. they took tsumiki's empty metal water bottle and waiting for everyone to form a circle on the floor. then, she spun it in the center of their makeshift circle.

it landed on owari. "hell yeah!" she shouted. "dare!"

without hesitation, nanami responded, "go next door to the guys' sleepover and ask for a cup of milk," she instructed. 

"bet!" she got up and ran out of the cottage, leaving the group in silence. 

"you came up with that dare very quickly, nanami-san," pekoyama commented.

"i know, i'm really good at coming up with random dares sometimes," the beige haired one replied. 

"interesting," the grey haired one muttered.

owari returned with a glass of milk in her hands, returning to her spot in the circle and spinning the bottle. it landed on pekoyama herself.

"oh, i'll take truth this round," she spoke.

"cool. are you into baby gangsta?!" owari guffawed. a few others mustered a giggle, but owari laughed for a while before pekoyama could provide her answer.

"if that's what you'd like to call it, yes, i am deeply devoted to fuyuhiko-kun, and will continue to be for the rest of my life."

"damn, bitch," the brunette continued laughing.

pekoyama calmly spun the bottle, it landed on ibuki. "dare! ibuki picks dare!" 

"hmm.." pekoyama looked deep in thought for a moment before saionji whispered something in her ear. "i'm not saying anything sexual or illegal, saionji-chan."

"okay, hag," saionji rolled her eyes and sat beside koizumi again, who flicked her in the head. "owww!!" 

"i dare you to hold an ice cube in your mouth for the rest of the game or until it melts!" she looked quite proud of herself even though it was a sort of lame dare. mioda nodded and hopped onto nyas feet to grab an ice cube. 

mioda spun the bottle and got way too excited for comfort when it landed on komaeda. "pick truth! c'monnnn! pick truth!" they pleaded. 

"i think i will pick dare, actually..." 

"okay, fine, ibuki's reverse psychology worked! woohoo, manipulation!!" mioda bounced on her knees. "ibuki dares you to go and give hinata-chan a biiiig smooch on the mouth!" 

"sure, but hinata-kun would really prefer it if you used 'kun' for him."

"anything for you and hinata-kun!" mioda saluted him as he got up and left the cottage. 

a few long minutes passed before he returned, dazed and disheveled. his face was pink and his mind was definitely in a different place. he rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly before explaining, "he wasn't too happy to have been disrupted from the party, haha.."

"wow! nagito-san totally got laid!" mioda yelled. 

"ew!" saionji gagged, burying her face in koizumi's chest.

"i suppose it's my turn to spin, hm?" they changed the subject, taking the bottle in their hand before pausing upon hearing a knock at the door. 

"i-i'll get it!" tsumiki offered, standing up and running out to the front door. komaeda followed out of interest, making the whole group groan, wanting to continue the game. 

"we were not strong enough to survive around those bumbling buffoons for a moment longer. we have come not to burden you with our presence, but to present you with gifts as an offering to allow us to reside with you for the evening."

"h-huh?" tsumiki asked. 

hinata facepalmed from where he stood beside tanaka. "he says we couldn't bare being around those fucking imbeciles for another minute so we wanted to ask if we can hang out with you guys tonight. we can leave before bed though." 

kamukura held up a shopping bag filled with snacks. "we come bearing gifts." 

"u-um.."

"of course you can come in, hinata-kun!" komaeda pushed tsumiki out of the way, eyes lighting up like a christmas tree as he tugged hinata and kamukura in by their arms, letting tanaka come in on her own accord. he knew how she didn't like to be touched and, of course, respected it.

"wow, hinata, the 'boys' sleepover' must have been HORRIBLE for you to want to come hang out with lowly trash like me!" komaeda latched onto their boyfriends arm and did not intend to let go, leading him to the couch and chatting him up.

"well, i didn't really come just for you.." hinata rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"we came to be in your presence, though," kamukura sat beside komaeda. 

"you flatter me, kamukura-san..." 

"i'm simply being honest," they shrugged, leaning against komaeda's (who held back a shriek) shoulder. 

"hajime!" nanami ran into the living room and sat on hinata's lap, giving him a warm hug.

"ehe.. hey, chiaki," the brunette laughed nervously and shifted her onto the couch beside him.

"mmmm, so loyal, hinata," komaeda nuzzled into hinata's side. 

"nagito, why are you horny?"

the white haired one ignored the comment and sighed contentedly. 

more of the other attendees flooded into the living room to see what was going on. sonia happily reunited with tanaka and eagerly talked with him about god-knows-what. 

"ahh! hinata-kun and nagito-san look so cute together!" mioda swooned. "ibuki is soooo jealous!"

"it-it's not like that!" hinata shouted desperately. 

"suuuree, hinata-kun, ibuki believes you!" she lied. 

hinata took a deep breath and gave up, leaning into his boyfriends weight.

"KOMAEDA I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION!!" owari screamed at the top of her lungs, running over. 

the white haired one's eyes shot open and he sat up. "yes, owari-chan?"

"have you-" she paused to catch her breath. "have you...ever..tasted....a..pussy?" 

komaeda's jaw dropped a bit. hinata gasped. kamukura opened their eyes and narrowed them at owari.

"forgive me for intruding.. but does he Look Like-"

"haha.. izuru-san.. shut the fuck up..!" 

"okay."

owari shrugged and walked back to hang out with the others. 

"so, hinata-kun," koizumi approached the three sitting on the couch. she made no comment about the closeness or intimacy, deciding it was too late in the evening to make hinata yell. "what were the boys doing?"

"yeah! ibuki wants to know too!!" the rest of the guests warmed around the three saying something similar.

kamukura's fast asleep on komaeda's shoulder, and tanaka's way of speaking is... quite whimsical.. so there's no way to make them answer instead, hinata thought. he sighed and got ready to tell the dumbest stories of his life. 

"well, when we first showed up they were all standing around the cottage and talking about boys..?" hinata groaned. "souda-kun said 'yeah, you know when you see a hot guy and-' he got cut off, and nidai-kun said 'THAT IS NOT NORMAL!!' and so souda-kun cried in the bathroom for an hour."

a few snickers could be heard from the crowd in front of them. "as expected of the closeted homosexual."

"hiyoko-chan!" koizumi turned to face her friend. "enough! get in the closet."

"but i don't want to-"

"get. in. the. closet."

koizumi ushered her into a closet and locked it shut. "but what if i have to go to the bathroom?"

"piss yourself."

komaeda wore a shocked expression on their face at the whole encounter, but stayed silent. they laced their fingers with hinata's in a subtle way that their friends wouldn't see and continued listening to the story.

"umm, so then fuyuhiko got drunk and went on a three hour long rant about pekoyama-san.." 

"you guys had alcohol?" owari shouted. "our party was so lame!" 

"then a couple of you guys came over and nidai-kun gave owari-chan a cup of milk, and then na-komaeda-kun came and-"

"oh, i know this one, you ravished him!" sonia interrupted. "he came back very flustered! he looked like he had a very 'poggers' time with you!" 

komaeda's polite smile was as passive aggressive as ever as he tried not to burst into embarrassed tears. that was maybe the 27th jab at their sexualities this evening?

"oh, um.. okay, so," hinata tried to gather his words and moved on. "then they started doing all the no-homo crap and that's when tanaka-san, kamukura-san and i left." 

"what does 'all the no-homo crap' insinuate?" pekoyama wondered. 

"i think souda-kun asked t-"

"we do not speak of it," tanaka said.

"oh," pekoyama looked taken aback, but left it at that.

"so that's what happened.. could you guys maybe...not crowd around us?" 

"yessir!" sonia bowed, running off. mioda walked away as well, and the others seemed to slowly trail after nya. 

komaeda sighed, content to just be with their boyfriend. "i really did miss you, hinata-ku-"

"yooo, mioda-san," owari skipped over to harass mioda. "what country is that flag in your room from?" 

"she has no shame whatsoever, does she..?" hinata whisperedz

"no, she does not," kamukura confirmed sleepily.

"uhm.. ibuki says that is not a flag for a country!" mioda stated. "ibuki is pansexual!" she put her hands on her hips in a proud manner. 

"uhh, i dunno what that means, but cool," owari gave a thumbs up. "do you like.. fuck pans or something?" she laughed loud and heartily. 

"for the love of all that is holy, owari-chan, i and the dark devas of destruction are on our figurative knees begging you to come up with a funnier joke."

the brunette didn't seem to hear them and kept on laughing. mioda backed off and went to converse with the others.

the evening was filled with many, many more mildly homophobic jokes about hinata and komaeda, but they all enjoyed it nonetheless. komaeda, if you couldn't tell, did not get a second alone with hinata. 

"i suppose it is time we take our leave," tanaka announced, gesturing to hinata and kamukura. "thank you for having us and rest well, my comrades." 

"huh..?" kamukura rubbed their eyes. 

hinata sighed and threw them over his shoulder, "go back to sleep."

"ow."

"go to sleep."

"hinata-kun-" komaeda stopped himself from calling out to him, barely.

"what, komaeda-kun?" hinata turned around and saw komaeda standing right before him, fiddling with his hands with a small smile on his face. 

"i love you.. i'll see you tomorrow..?" he whispered so no one else would hear them.

"yeah, sure," hinata ruffled their hair with his free hand, a warm smile lighting up his face, "goodnight," he walked out the door with kamukura on his shoulder, probably calling him slurs. 

"night," komaeda said to himself after the door shut.

"alright, ladies and theys," mioda started. "ibuki thinks we should get to bed!"

"i agree, mioda-san," komaeda yawned. "i will see you in the morning everyone, sleep well!" komaeda returned to the couch and curled up in a ball, looking rather uncomfortable.

"hell no, komaeda-san!" owari picked him up and took him to the bedroom with the rest of them. "if anyone were to sleep on the couch, i vote for saionji-chan or tsumiki-chan!!"

"i'm sorry, i'll go sleep on the couch!" tsumiki bawled, running out of the bedroom.

the brunette ignored her and continued, "you can use my boobs as pillows instead!"

"ah.. no thank you, owari-chan." 

"oh well, the offer still stands if you change your mind!" she gave them a thumbs up.

"i don't think i will, thank you.."

"komaeda," nanami took their hand gently. "you can share a sleeping bag with me."

they paused to think, "i suppose, if you're okay with sleeping next to scum.. haha.." 

nanami ignored his comment, opening the sleeping bag for him and crawling in after him, yawning quietly. without warning, she wiggled up into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. 

"oh, okay," he returned the hug and happily closed his eyes when the lights were shut off. he really did love his friends, even if they were fucking crazy and a little homophobic.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! feel free to leave a comment i love hearing what ppl think :))


End file.
